Facialmente Quebrado
by suelensnape
Summary: alastor moody e tonks numa sessão de massagens,toques e auto conhecimento.


tradução da fic **FACIALLY FLAWED de **aikakone mt fofa essa fic

aviso :nada me pertence.

* * *

"Tonks, mocinha, adquire-se com aquele material longe de mim! Você sabe de onde ele veio? Pode estar envenenado!" 

Assim foi o começo, mau agouro, da primeira sessão de cuidado de pele de Nymphadora Tonks com Alastor "Olho tonto" Moody. Ela obstinadamente não pôde entender por que ele foi tão hesitante para receber um tratamento facial.

"Teme que seu rosto cairá?" ela importunou cruamente.

Ele apontou para seu seu nariz,ou o que sobrou dele,rolou o olho mágico fixando-se em Tonks. "Isto já aconteceu, ou você não percebeu ainda?"

"Vi-o abundância," ela afirmou. "Você pensa que temo olhar?"

"A maior parte de pessoas são," ele disse, embora ele não soasse desapontado no seu medo.

"Bem, não temo vê-lo," ela desafiou. "Inferno,não temo inclusive ficar como você."

Tonks sorriu galhofeiramente, logo fez o que ela faz de melhor,mudou sua aparência para parecer-se com a dele.

"Maldito seja, menina! Pare isto!" ele gritou conseguindo acertá-lhe alguns tapas..

Rindo, ela voltou à sua forma mais habitual. Ela então pôs os seus dedos no pote de creme facial e avançou perto dele.

O velho homem imediatamente capturou o seu pulso em um aperto estrangulador.. "Eu disse-lhe 'não,' e espero que você me escute."

"Você deve saber por agora que nunca o escuto a menos que seja realmente importante," ela afirmou vendo o seu pulso na sua mão. Depois de vários segundos,as marcas dos dedos nodosos, ela perguntou, "Você não vai tiar as mãos de mim olho-tonto?"

"Não,se v,ocê for persiste neste seu exercício fútil," ele disse com um brilho antes de retirar sua mão dela.

"Alastor," ela disse com um suspiro cansado "toque-me."

Ele viu-a quando havia brotado repentinamente duas cabeças extras,combinando com o cão de Hagrid,o Fofo. Nos seus olhos ela viu uma expressão que ele raramente usava - terror total.

"Não sabe lidar com isso não é velho?" ela disse depois de ver a sua olhada. Tomando uma das suas mãos, ela clarificou, "Toque meu rosto,Como parece-lhe?"

"Suave," ele disse, soando mistificado.

"Está certo. Tenho que manter a minha pele flexível,para me transformar sem problemas..." ela sorriu largamente para alastor,perante o brilho que se mantem no velho auror surpreendido.

Moody ainda protestava pelo uso do creme. "Só viadinhos usariam isto."

"Você é viadinho,Moody ?" ela perguntou de maneira provocante.

Ele rosnou para ela. "Não!"

"O Hmmm," Tonks assentiu, "então você não tem nada para se incomodar...Além disso, você não é tão diferente de mim. É a nossa pele que nos oculta. Posso modificar a minha aparência à minha vontade e você usa a sua para assustar."

Ele deu outra olhada temperamental , indiretamente reforçando o que ela lhe acabava de dizer. "acreditndo ou não, você sabe que ninguém consegue ver,por trás dessa nossa barreira,o que realmente somos... Agora seja um bom menino, e deixar-me pôr isto na sua cara."

"Se sou assustador,te faço lhe poupo do trabalho, não preciso de você para pôr isto na minha cara," ele disse, se entregando à insistência hérculea da mais jovem,tomando o pote para si.

Tonks sorriu carinhosamente. "Talvez eu queira ajuda-lo...talvez eu queria,colocar minhas mãos em você."

Moody abriu a sua boca para falar, mas prontamente fechou. "Não ..."

"Coisas estranhas tem acontecido...você sabe," ela disse colocando o creme que esteve em seus dedos na sua própria cara.

"Criança, não brinque comigo," ele rosnou,quando ele ameaçou coxear para fora da sala.Ele já teve bastantes das palhaçadas de Tonks,alstor teve melhores coisas a fazer com o seu tempo.

"Não estou jogando um jogo!" ela insistiu quando ele se levantou. Quando ele não lhe voltou atrás, ela apressou-se segurando-o pelos braços.

No toque do seu braço, ele lançou um olhar, com uma expressão que teria feito qualquer um virar pó. Corajosamente ou possivelmente tolamente, Tonks tomou ambas das mão nodosas e as colocou em sua própria face. Ela suavemente segurou-as até que ela fosse segura ele não ia mover-se aos arrancos para longe. Depois disto, ela colocou as suas próprias mãos até o rosto encrostados de cicatrizes por um bom tempo, ela aguardou que ele soubesse que ela não ia a lugar algum.

Tonks investigou os seus olhos quando ela acariciou o osso de face dele com a almofada do seu polegar. "Deixe-me tentar," ela solicitou.

Ele considerou seriamente. "Perfeito", ele anunciou lentamente, "enquanto tomamos algumas precauções." Não foi uma resignação da derrota mas uma cooperação, a menina poderia deixá-lo em paz finalmente.

Precauções para alastor significam segurança e verificar possíveis inimigos.

"Você pensa que há mais alguém nesta sala conosco?" ela perguntou retoricamente.

"shhhhh ele levantou a pão da mão silenciando-a,enquanto andava em círculos na sala. Ele estabeleceu períodos que os avisariam se alguém tentasse vir no interior. Então ele fez um ingrediente que revela feitiços e venenos, para assegurar-se que o creme foi tão benigno quanto Tonks o tinha assegurado ser.

"Eu disse-lhe que foi inofensivo, exceto que o efeito dele é amolecer a pele" ela não parou,dizendo jocosamene "Talvez alguma velha senhora que olhar diretamente para você,notará que voê é bem bonito,vai ficar do jeito que o diabo gosta."

Ele abriu o rasgo horizontal da face,soltando algo que se assemelhava a um latido,provavelmente era para ser um riso. "Você não sabe quanto está errada."

"Sobre que exatamente?" ela perguntou, novamente no seu modo de brincadeira cômodo. "sobre que ele foi um creme inofensivo, as mulheres, ou você sendo bonito? Não, talvez você seja somente o diabo."

Olho-tonto passou os seus dedos impacientemente no braço de Tonks. "Você está indo acelerar e fazer isto logo, ou você está indo somente falar?"

"Sente-se," disse Tonks apontando para uma cadeira. "Estamos efinitivamente indo fazer isto."

O mais velho Auror finalmente sentou-se na cadeira e não fez comentário enquanto a bruxa mais jovem colocava o creme branco nos seus dedos. Ela andou mais perto à sua cara e logo começou a massagear lentamente a nata na sua pele. Ela tinha começado a concentrar-se no seu trabalho tanto que a conversação e o gracejo foram deixados para trás.

Enquanto Tonks foi desgracioso em muitas situações, ela foi exata neste. Completamente esfregado a sua cara e pescoço, massageando o creme nele, disposta a aliviar os sinais de stress Ela sabia que ela tinha ganhado uma vitória quando ele permitiu-se que seus olhos fechassem.

O processo não tomou tantos minutos para concluir, e ela foi agradada com o seu resultado no fim de tudo. Ela suspirou cansada e andou para longe de Alastor.

Olho-tonto pegou o pote de sua mão. Tonks parou na surpresa e olhou-o quando ele pôs dois dedos na mistura. Ele então esfregou-o entre o seu polegar e dois dedos.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou com uma insinuação da preocupação na sua voz.

"É sua vez!."

Foi então que Tonks deu um pequeno gemido,dando uma olhada atemorizada.

Olho-tonto riu de sua reação. "Ah-ah, tão agora vejo que a confiança é mais difícil quando se tem que depositar no próximo."

Ela engoliu seco. "Não que eu não confie você ..."

"Mocinha, talvez isto não é sobre a confiança, mas lhe direi uma coisa," ele disse passando seu olho magico sobre sua volta,indicandoque ela deveria sentar-se.

"O que é isto?" Tonks suspeitosamente perguntou tomando o seu lugar na cadeira.

"Sou provavelmente o único na Ordem inteira quem sabe a sua verdadeira cor de cabelo," ele disse com um balanço de sobrancelhas antes de que o seu olho mágico continuasse o seu modelo habitual da vigilância.

"O que se supõe que isto signifique?" ela exigiu.

Ele pareceu presunçoso "Isto é tão inocente ou mau quanto você quer que ele seja."

Tonks suspirou assustada,fazendo moody rir quando ele se posicionou atrás dela,começando a massagea-la.


End file.
